


Where'd You Go?

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also this is in first person which is a rarity for me, why do i only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: There is a girl who sits across from me on the school bus every day.





	Where'd You Go?

_> momo<_

There is a girl who sits across from me on the school bus every day. I don't know her name and I don't share any classes with her making her unknown to me. I've never heard her speak and I've never seen her take her headphones out of her ears.

She's pretty. Her shoulder length brown hair cascades in waves from her head. I've seen a lot of people with brown eyes, but her's are different. Her's are deeper, they say something that goes left alone by her mouth. They say something she can't verbalize, but I haven't been able to figure out what they're saying.

I feel like I've known her for years. Like we've met before, but I can't recall a single time before this year that I've seen her. She never even glances over at me, like she doesn't care who's sitting across from her. Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she doesn't think about me or what I'm like. She probably doesn't think about my name or my voice or my eyes.

She didn't come to school for a week. It's getting colder outside so I just figured she was sick, weak immune system and all. For that entire week Jeongyeon sat in her seat, she talked and laughed and joked around but for some reason none of it brought a smile to my face quite like the other girl's silence.

She came back after that week and I spent the next five days after trying to pluck up the courage to at least ask for her name. I just wanted to hear her answer me, have those deep brown eyes staring back into mine. I just wanted anything I could get, even if she told me to get lost, I'd accept it gracefully.

I think she's noticed my staring. She kept her gaze down to her phone but I could see her eyes fidgeting and trying not to look up. I know I must look completely crazy, staring at her like I don't have anything better to do. I couldn't help it. Couldn't help but wonder.

The following week was winter break so I wouldn't see her for at least a full seven days. I've decided to talk to her when she comes back from break. I just have to do it. I can't spend the rest of the school year thinking about her name, her eyes, her voice. I'll do it.

She didn't come back the day after break ended. I understand that, maybe she just wanted another day off. Maybe she was sick again? It's the middle of December and she's still wearing skirts so maybe that's it. I should really tell her it's too cold for that. She probably knows that if she's getting sick though. I'll figure it out when I get there.

Three days after break and she's still not here. I've asked Jeongyeon and Jihyo about her but they don't seem to have any answers either. They couldn't even tell me her name, which I guess is a good thing because I want the first time I hear her name to be from her lips. Her pretty pink lips.

It's been a week. No one has mentioned her or her absence. I miss seeing her her, I miss wandering about the simple things. Like her voice, her name, her eyes, her lips. Now I'm worrying about the more complicated things. Where is she? How is she? Is she happy?

I get my answer two weeks later. 

The girl who sits in front of me, Sana, turned around when I mentioned her again. That was a first. I was talking to Jeongyeon and Jihyo again when I asked about her. Where she was, her name, her friends. I could see something in Sana's eyes, but I guess I've never been good at reading people because I couldn't tell what it was. 

"Are you talking about the girl who sat across from you?" She asked me. I glanced from the seat and back to Sana with a nod. The storm I could see in Sana's eyes darkened, almost like she had an answer she didn't want to give. An answer that wasn't really hers to tell. Jeongyeon and Jihyo beside me both got quiet to listen to Sana.

"She, uhm, She's d-dead."

She's what? Dead? No no no, that can't be right. I had to have heard her wrong. Things like that didn't happen here. Pretty girls with deep brown eyes who sat across from me didn't die. I won't ever hear her voice or feel her pretty pink lips.

"What," I started but stopped to clear my throat. "What was her name?" I ask shakily. I'm not sure why I'm crying. I didn't know her. She wasn't my friend. Crying over someone you didn't know was just ridiculous. But she wan't pretty and interesting. I couldn't help but spend my agonizing bus ride thinking about her. Asking myself simple questions about her and making up an answer I thought suited her best.

"Myoui Mina."

Myoui Mina where'd you go?


End file.
